This invention relates to a method of sewing a buttonhole pattern and, more particularly, to an improved method of sewing an eyelet end buttonhole pattern having uniform stitch density and wherein sewing of the pattern is initiated on the end of the buttonhole nearest the edge of the garment.
When sewing an eyelet end, or keyhole, buttonhole pattern, there are a number of factors, some essential and some desirable, which must be considered. Thus, the eyelet end of the buttonhole pattern must be nearer the edge of the garment than the square end of the buttonhole pattern. However, since the eyelet end is decorative, it is desirable to be able to start and finish the sewing at the square end where the tieing stitches are substantially unnoticable amongst the barring stitches. It is also essential, when a row of such buttonhole patterns are sewn along the edge of a garment, that the eyelet end of all of the buttonholes be positioned the same distance from the edge of the garment. Highly desirable factors are that the buttonhole pattern have a uniform stitch appearance in spite of the fact that some of the stitches are sewn when feeding in the forward direction and some of the stitches are sewn when feeding in the reverse direction. It is also desirable to be able to adjust the overall length of the buttonhole pattern. Additionally, since the keyhole buttonhole pattern is typically sewn on a relatively heavy garment, such as a jacket, it is desirable, especially on a household sewing machine, to be able to sew the entire buttonhole pattern without turning the garment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming an eyelet end buttonhole pattern which satisfies the above-mentioned factors.